nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Olivier Babin
Olivier Babin plasticien contemporain français, né le 1er janvier 1975 à Dijon. Olivier Babin vit et travaille à Paris Biographie Olivier Babin suit des études de philosophie à Dijon. Il aborde la photographie en 1996 et, muni de son premier appareil photo, parcourt l'Europe. Avec Northen Lights, Olivier Babin est lauréat d'Attention Talent 2000. Le travail d’Olivier Babin s’intéresse à la façon dont l’industrie culturelle, la communication, le marketing économique et politique s’approprient des formes directement issues de l’art abstrait, conceptuel et minimal. Qu’il s’approprie directement des formes historiques (cover, remake, tribute) ou qu’il rejoue ces formes à travers la culture populaire, ses œuvres font toujours appel à l’humour et au déplacement pour créer des espaces d’autonomie, à la fois poétiques et désenchantés. A l’occasion de la conférence autour de la redécouverte d’artistes, Olivier Babin propose la performance IN MY NAME. Le titre de la performance fait écho à une parole de Jésus Christ rapportée par l’évangéliste Matthieu. Cette parole est ici entendue au delà du contexte religieux, comme une sentence de portée générale, sur les modes et conditions d’apparition, de l’artiste ou de l’œuvre et sur la puissance du langage. Représenté par la galerie Frank Elbaz, Paris. Expositions Expositions personnelles *2010 Paradis Blanc Triple V, Dijon *2004 : Monkey Business '' Zoo Galerie ** ''Inner Gas Serie - Centre d’art contemporain Circuit, Lausanne *2001 : Guns shrine state , Frac Poitou Charente *2010 « Paradis Blanc », Triple V, Dijon * 2009 « When I was young / When you were kings », Honor Fraser Inc, Los Angeles *2008 « We live (in a time of our own) », Seomi & Tuus gallery, Séoul **« Tout sur le noir », galerie Frank Elbaz, Paris *2006 « Nobody and Soul », galerie Frank Elbaz, Paris **« Home Sweet Home », CCC, Tours *2005 « D-Day », Random Gallery, Paris *2004 « Inner Gas Serie », Circuit, Lausanne **« Monky Business », Zoo Galerie, Nantes *2001 : Guns shrine state , Frac Poitou Charente Expositions collectives (sélection) *2011 : Tous en piste, (Essonne) **''Safari'' : *2010 : Seconde main , Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris **« Is There Any Hope for an Optimistic Art ? », Moscow Museum Of Modern Art, Moscou **«Out of the Box», Emily Harvey Foundation, New York **« The pipe and the flow », galeria Espacio Minimo, Madrid **« Animal politique », FRAC Poitou-Charentes, Angoulême **« Babin, Cave, Medvedz, Kupferschmidt », Eleven Rivington, New Yorkon *2009 « As long as it lasts », Marian Godman gallery, New York **« Lent Space », LMCC Sculpture Park, New York **« Portrait de l’artiste en motocycliste », Le Magasin, Grenoble **« Vraoum ! », Fondation Antoine de Galbert - La Maison Rouge, Paris **« N’importe quoi », Musée d’Art Contemporain, Lyon *2008 « The Object is the Mirror II », Wilkinson Gallery, Londres **« The Store, Tulips & Roses », Vilnius **« Clifford Irving Show », New Langton of Arts, San Francisco *2007 « Airs de Paris », MNAM - Centre Pompidou, Paris * **« 00s », 9éme Biennale de Lyon , Lyon **« Without », Galerie Yvon Lambert, Paris **« The Freak Show », Musée d’Art Contenmporain, Lyon *2006 « Notre histoire... », une scène artistique française émergente », Palais de Tokyo, Paris **« Offshore », Attitudes, Genève et MAC, Marseille **« Sol systeme », Passerelle, Brest **« The Prague Contemporary Art Festival », Tina B, Prague *2005 « Offshore »CAPC - Musée d’art contemporain, Bordeaux **« Snow Black », Project Room - Yvon Lambert, New York *2004 « Plan 6/4 », Centre Régional d’art Contemporain, Sète **« Afterhours », Glassbox, Paris Quelques expositions en détail 2001 Guns shrine state Guns shrine state qui pourrait se traduire par « l’Etat-sanctuaire des armes à feu » provient du glissement phonétique du surnom officiel de l’État de Floride : the Sunshine State. Dans cette série, Olivier Babin utilise la photographie pour enregistrer une réalité bien autre que ce que l’on imagine à l’évocation du mot « Floride ». Cette série de douze images se propose, sans hiérarchie ni succession, comme une fiction, un scénario à construire par le regardeur. On retrouve cette même volonté de s’affranchir du cliché, recouvrant aussi bien la photographie que le cinéma, dans Sans titre . Sorte de deuxième génération d’une image, ces photographies, dont le format reproduit celui de l’écran de cinéma, ont été prises lors de la projection en salle du film de David Lynch The straight story (Une histoire vraie, 1999). Elles donnent à voir selon Olivier Babin : « Une image qui n’est ni fixe ni en mouvement, affranchie de tout référent et mystérieusement présente. Comme une peinture. » 2004 Monkey Business ' Olivier Babin a conçu sa première exposition personnelle comme une sorte de mirage. Dans une ambiance austère, murs blancs, moquette blanche, la luminosité provient de fausses fenêtres dont les volets roulants laissent filtrer une lumière fragmentée immuable (Die sieben Tagen). Il y en a sept, comme les jours de la semaine, mais cette semaine-là ne se termine par aucun jour du seigneur : les instants ne passent pas, la lumière ne décline jamais. Le temps est suspendu. Pas de délivrance en vue, pas de perspective, aucune transcendance. C’est le temps d’après la fin des temps : il ne se passe rien, mais ça continue. Dans ce paysage à la pureté naïve, un peu idiote, Olivier Babin distribue ici et là quelques signes qui empruntent leurs formes et leurs formats à des documents d´art conceptuels. L´information est plus que minimale. Dans une série, trois petites affiches blanches ressemblent à des monochromes. Si on s´approche, on découvre, au bas de chacune, un texte qui continue de l´une à l´autre. Un discours fort énigmatique aux allures gnostiques qui n´est autre qu´un rapport de Donald Rumsfeld au sujet des armes de destruction massive en Irak. Une parole totalement absconse qui prétend néanmoins décider de l´avenir du monde. Une autre série (''No escape) est constituée de trois feuilles de papier blanc dont les inscriptions sont gaufrées, sur le modèle de la couverture de La Disparition de Georges Pérec chez Gallimard. Trois verbes (commençant évidemment par un E, celui là même disparu chez Pérec) évoquant la disparition au sens littéral apparaissent : END, ERASE, EJECT. Dans un coin, seul point de couleur, on peut regarder L´homme inlisible, film sans image dont les bancs-titres retranscrivent les dialogues de quelques chapitres de L´Homme invisible de H.G. Wells. En bleu sur fond rouge, difficilement lisible, une petite violence binaire qui vient perturber la quiétude apparente des lieux. ''' 2004 : "Inner Gas Serie" - Centre d’art contemporain Circuit, Lausanne "Inner Gas Serie", la pièce qui donne son titre à l’exposition, est à la fois un hommage et un détournement d’une œuvre célèbre de l’artiste américain Robert Barry, intitulée "Inert Gas Serie (From a Measured Quantity to Indefinite Expansion)". En 1969, Barry lâcha 0,60 mètre cube d’hélium dans le désert de Mojave en Californie. Par la suite, il renouvela l’opération avec de l’argon, du krypton, du néon et du xénon ; tous ces gaz appartenant à la famille des gaz inertes, appelés encore "gaz rares", dont les particularités sont d’être incolores et inodores, de n’avoir aucune action sur les corps avec lesquels ils entrent en contact, d’exister en quantités infinitésimales dans l’atmosphère, et d’être utilisés pour différentes sortes d’éclairages. En 2004, Olivier Babin rejoue la pièce de Barry. Celui-ci fut un des pionniers de la "dématérialisation" de l’art dans les années 60 et de fait, nombre de ses pièces sont hantées par le vide ou le néant. Olivier Babin part à sa rencontre en redonnant de façon très ténue, symbolique, une certaine visibilité, une certaine matérialité à l’état gazeux, et en le resituant de surcroît à l’intérieur d’un espace artistique. Le résultat est une série de mots en néon ultra blanc (les noms des cinq gaz inertes) accrochés à 3 mètres du sol. Seules sources de lumière dans l’espace, qui reste totalement vide par ailleurs, les néons de Babin clignotent lentement, semblant respirer comme de tranquilles fantômes. Si trahison il y a, elle est douce et belle. 2006 : "Nobody and Soul" - galerie Frank Elbaz, Paris "Body and Soul", c’est un standard de jazz, un blues. "Nobody and Soul", c’est le titre qu’a choisi Olivier Babin pour son exposition, comme une promesse de dérives entre la présence et l’absence, entre la matière et ses simulacres, entre le signifiant et le néant, entre la jouissance et la mélancolie. Olivier Babin construit ainsi un paysage ambivalent, psychédélique et lucide, dont l’indéniable séduction se pare souvent d’une idiotie manifeste. Avec sa spiritualité de pacotille, le "Pathfinder" accueille le visiteur, comme pour l’inviter à traverser l’exposition en apesanteur, en quête d’on ne sait trop quoi. Celui-ci trouvera sur son chemin des sémaphores qui pourront l’éclairer ou au contraire le confondre. Une immense toile circulaire, qui pourrait rayonner comme un soleil mais qui figure un smiley triste, et dont le titre, "I’m Too Sad To Not Tell You", fait écho à la vidéo de l’artiste néerlandais Bas Jan Ader, tout en en redoublant l’expressivité ("I’m Too Sad To Tell You" montrait l’artiste inexplicablement en larmes, devant l’objectif de sa caméra) ; Une peau de banane en bronze peint qui traine négligemment sur le sol ("Slip Inside this House"), réunissant à la fois une pureté toute moderniste et une allure toute ratatinée ; comme ce graphique en plexi fluo rouge ("You and Me Together Fighting for Our Love") sur lequel la lumière ruisselle, sorte de monument à la gloire de l’ultra-libéralisme, mais adapté à un format bureau et issu d’un document trouvé (la cote de l’artiste américain Robert Rauschenberg) ; "Lonely Cobalt Key," une malette ouverte de représentant de commerce, renfermant des échantillons de néon bleu cobalt, tel un ailleurs à emporter. Galerie Category:Naissance en 1975 Category:Plasticien contemporain français